peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 August 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-08-16 ; Comments *Historically important as the show during which Peel announced the death of Elvis Presley. Sessions *Martin Simpson, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1977-07-06. No known commercial release. *Kinks, #4 (rpt). Recorded 1974-06-06. Available on The Kinks At The BBC - Radio & TV Sessions And Concerts: 1964-1994 (Sanctuary). Tracklisting *Kinks: 'Mirror Of Love' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I expect by now that most of you will have heard the stories of the death of Elvis Presley: if you've been listening to the programme, you'll already have heard me mention it. I should emphasise that these stories, as far as we know, are still unconfirmed and our Radio 1 news staff are doing what they can to find out the exact story behind these rumours. They may not be rumours, of course, but we'll keep you posted as to what's going on. Obviously, we're not going to do the traditional thing and rush out to the library and get hold of handfuls of Elvis Presley records and start playing them, because that's always struck me as being rather macabre and tasteless, so we won't do that. If the stories are true, doubtless there will be fitting tributes on Radio 1 in the days to come, but anyway, as I say, we'll let you know what's going on when we know ourselves.') *Bob Dylan: 'Lily, Rosemary And The Jack Of Hearts (LP-Blood On The Tracks)' (CBS) *''weather flash'' *Adverts: 'Gary Gilmore's Eyes (7")' (Anchor) :(JP: 'Immediately after this programme, I shall be going down into Soho again, being a pretty daring kind of a chap, to see the band play, and I'll look forward to that too.') *Martin Simpson: 'You Win Again' (Peel Session) Hank Williams cover. :(JP: 'We now have confirmation of the death of Elvis Presley. He died at 9.30 this evening: he was taken ill, found by his road manager at 8.30, and he died at the Baptist Memorial Hospital in Memphis, Tennessee. I don't propose to launch into a eulogy at this moment, because there are going to be people who'll be doing it a lot better, I think, but I think it is fair to say that some of his early records are amongst the best, if not the best, rock'n'roll records ever made, and if it hadn't been for Elvis Presley, I suspect, I'd go so far as to say Radio 1 wouldn't even be here. We're just going to continue with the programme though: as I say, we're not going to go down to the library and dig out lots of Elvis Presley records because you'll be getting that sort of thing, I expect, tomorrow and during the weekend programmes on Radio 1, and fittingly so, but we don't really do that sort of thing on this programme.') *Revolutionaries, Culture & Ranking Trevor: 'Trod On In Dub (12")' (Sky Note) *Generation X: 'Your Generation (7")' (Chrysalis) *Kinks: 'Money Talks' (Peel Session) *John Lennon: 'Angel Baby (LP-Angel Baby)' (Wizardo) John announces this as an out-take from 'Rock'N'Roll', although Wikipedia claims Lennon recorded in two years before that album, in 1973, and it did not see an official release until Menlove Ave. in 1986. This is therefore assumed to be the source. *Vibrators: 'Stiff Little Fingers (live) (7"-London Girls)' (Epic) *Godfrey Daniel: 'Hey Jude (#1) (LP-Take A Sad Song....)' (Atlantic) *Beatles: 'Hey Jude (LP-Hey Jude)' (Apple) *Godfrey Daniel: 'Hey Jude (#2) (LP-Take A Sad Song....)' (Atlantic) *Martin Simpson: 'Soldier's Joy' (Peel Session) last track in show *''midnight news'' *Kinks: 'Demolition' (Peel Session) see note below File ;Name *Peel 1977-08-16 Radio 1 ;Length *01:02:28 ;Other *Note from the taper: "The 16/8/77 tape splits the Generation X tape in half. Peel didn't realise that this was a white label demo thingy which emerged at the same time as their official single. I have edited my own white label into the tape as this track was spread over the two sides of the original tape and so there is now no gap. There was a clumsy edit during The Beatles and so I have re-done that track. Finally I have added the missing Kinks track (they played three) to the end of the tape following the news. It is called Demolition and the session was rec. 6/6/74." Many thanks to the taper and Alan for making this epochal archive recording available. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online